Tu es mon Trophée
by Zeby
Summary: Thomas a une belle vie, il est fils de PDG, il est riche, va dans une grande école et est un des meilleures élèves. Pourtant, il a un hobby des plus étranges : voler. Que va-t-il se passer quand il rencontrera Newt, un jeune adolescent, pendant l'un de ses cambriolages ?
1. Avant-goût

**Titre** : Tu es mon trophée

 **Résumé** : Thomas a une belle vie, son père est chef d'entreprise, il va dans une grande école et est un des meilleures élèves. Pourtant, il a un hobby des plus étranges : voler. Que va-t-il se passer quand il rencontrera Newt, un jeune adolescent, pendant l'un de ses cambriolages ?

 **Genre** : UA, Humour & Romance

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Beta :** BlackEmilyMalou

 **Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic que je publierais en parallèle de I Don't Understand :) Le style n'est pas le même, le langage un peu cru et le caractère de Thomas... Très différent xD J'espère tout de même que ça plaira :)

 **Note sur la fic** : Dans cette fiction Thomas à 22/23 ans, Newt en a 17, et Teresa 15 :) Il y aura aussi quelques OC car les personnages du livres me convenaient pas pour certains rôle :p

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **I**

Il était inscrit en lettres rouges 0h03 sur le réveil digital de sa chambre.

Il vérifiait ses affaires dans le noir, n'ayant pas allumé la lumière pour ne pas alerter sa mère. Son père travaillait encore dans son bureau, mais celui-ci était trop éloigné de sa chambre pour entendre le moindre bruit, et sa petite sœur avait le sommeil tellement lourd que la fin du monde ne l'aurait pas réveillée.

Le brun ouvrit lentement la fenêtre le plus discrètement possible, passa une jambe, puis l'autre. Il coinça une pierre pour qu'elle ne se referme pas, sauta du premier étage et atterrit habilement sur ses jambes.

Il courut jusqu'au mur entourant son jardin et se hissa pour passer par-dessus.

Il continua à petites foulées, sortit de son quartier et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.

 **-o-**

Thomas appuya paresseusement sur son réveil pour stopper la sonnerie stridente.

Il s'extirpa comme il put du lit, grognant qu'il était fatigué, mais l'odeur du bacon grillé l'aida à réveiller son cerveau.

Le brun descendit déjeuner et s'assit à table. Teresa dévorait déjà son œuf au plat, son père sirotant son café en lisant le journal tandis que sa mère parlait gaiement de la future journée avec sa fille.

Thomas vit encore là le parfait tableau de la famille modèle, et rit intérieurement en imaginant leur réaction si ses parents apprenaient les occupations nocturnes de leur fils, qui étaient bien loin d'être celles d'un étudiant lambda.

Il engloutit vivement son déjeuner, feignant devoir relire un devoir, et remonta dans sa chambre.

Le brun commença à ranger les affaires de la veille qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de dissimuler, trop fatigué par son excursion.

Il sortit de son sac son butin de la veille et le rangea avec les autres, dans la boîte qui se trouvait au fond de son placard. Cette boite contenait ses « trophées » qu'il ramenait de chacun de ses cambriolages. Thomas n'étant pas un garçon dans le besoin, ne se contentait de ne voler qu'un seul objet par maison qu'il « visitait », et non, ce n'était pas une télé ou une chaine hifi qu'il prenait, plutôt de petites choses qui lui tapaient dans l'œil, un livre, une montre, des bibelots…

À ce jour, sa boîte contenait une cinquantaine d'objets, et il en était plus que fier. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, puisque ses vols n'étaient jamais vraiment remarqués par les personnes volées. Pourtant, il prenait des risques, visitant des maisons dans lesquelles les occupants étaient présents, en train de dormir, ça ne faisait que mieux monter l'adrénaline, et ô combien il aimait ça ! Le sang qui bat dans les tempes, la respiration qui se bloque lorsque l'on entend un bruit venant d'une chambre, le cœur qui fait des loopings et les tripes qui se contractent ! Jouissif vous aurait-il dit.

Il rangea ses vêtements de la nuit bien au fond de son placard, là où sa mère n'aurait même pas l'idée de fouiller, et choisit ses vêtements pour la journée. Chaque pièce de tissus était choisie avec réflexion, et valait plus de 300 dollars. Fallait pas déconner, on était fils de PDG jusqu'au bout !

Le brun alla prendre une douche, puis s'habilla avant de passer un bon quart d'heure à essayer de se coiffer, en vain. De toute manière, les filles adoraient ses cheveux en bataille. Les filles l'adoraient tout court en fait, et il en était on ne peut plus conscient.

Thomas fit un clin d'œil à son reflet, et s'accorda son sourire le plus ravageur, dans tout le narcissisme dont il était capable.

Il prit son sac et descendit, une voiture les attendant déjà, sa sœur et lui devant la maison.

Il s'engouffra rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture, vite suivi de Teresa.

« Bonjour Carlisle ! » Salua sa petite sœur joyeusement.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. L'un de vous a-t-il besoin de faire un détour aujourd'hui ? » Dit-il en regardant le frère et la sœur dans le rétroviseur, plus particulièrement Thomas.

Ils répondirent tous deux par la négative.

Thomas savait que Carlisle, leur majordome et accessoirement chauffeur se doutait de quelque chose concernant ses balades nocturnes. Il l'avait croisé, une fois, alors qu'il revenait d'un cambriolage plutôt éprouvant, dans le jardin, alors qu'il donnait à manger à Alice, la chienne de la maison.

Le brun n'avait tout d'abord rien dit, restant pétrifié devant le majordome qui le regardait, avisant la tenue entièrement noire de Thomas et le bonnet également noir qu'il portait. Difficile de se justifier lorsque l'on est habillé comme un voleur, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire avait été :

« Pourquoi donnez-vous à manger à Alice à 3 heures du matin ? »

Carlisle avait paru décontenancé par la question et avait répondu avec un temps de retard.

« Ses aboiements empêchaient Madame de dormir, alors j'ai pensé qu'en lui donnant à manger… »

Le brun avait répondu un vague « Hum. » mettant fin à la conversation, et était retourné du côté de la maison où se trouvait sa fenêtre pour remonter dans sa chambre. Il ne s'en était pas fait plus que ça, sachant que le majordome était fidèle et garderait cette information pour lui.

C'est sûrement depuis cette nuit-là que Carlisle avait compris pourquoi le brun lui faisait parfois faire des détours le matin, avant de les emmener en cours. Il faisait son repérage, pour savoir quelle serait la prochaine maison qu'il visiterait.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée de Teresa, et cette dernière descendit en lançant un « bonne journée » avant de rejoindre ses amis.

La voiture redémarra aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et un silence pesant prit place.

C'est Carlisle qui se décida à le briser.

« Vous avez bien dormi Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Le brun détourna les yeux de la fenêtre qu'il fixait depuis un temps et plongea son regard dans celui noisette du majordome. Il savait ce qu'il sous-entendait, il n'était pas dupe, mais il mit rapidement fin à ce petit jeu.

« Ça peut aller. » Dit-il d'un ton implacable, qui ne laissait pas de place à une réponse.

Le silence continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux abords du campus, où le brun demanda qu'il le dépose plus loin, prétendant qu'il ne voulait pas frimer, ce qui était totalement faux, car Thomas ne se gênait pas pour le faire, quand il était assez réveillé pour conduire avec sa Porsche blanche jusqu'à son école. Il n'avait simplement plus envie de rester dans cette ambiance oppressante.

Il sortit donc de la voiture et rejoignit l'entrée du campus où l'attendait Minho, son meilleur ami.

« C'est moi où t'es encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude ? » Lui demanda l'asiatique en souriant.

Il ne lui répondit que par une tape dans le dos, et lui accorda un de ses plus beaux sourires, qui, il était sûr, avait fait couiner quelques filles aux alentours. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Et imbu de sa personne aussi.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur école, et se dirigèrent vers leur première salle de cours.

 **-o-**

Le brun soupira d'ennui.

Il avait vraiment fait deux putains d'années de prépa pour rentrer dans une école d'ingénieurs et étudier des matières aussi inutiles et inintéressantes ?

Apparemment, Minho s'ennuyait autant que lui, puisqu'il s'était endormi.

Thomas s'affala sur son bureau dans l'optique de faire pareil, mais son professeur le reprit. Foutu favoritisme. Tout ça juste parce que l'asiatique était le président du Bureau des élèves, les profs le laissaient dormir en cours.

Il commença alors à griffonner sur sa feuille de cours. Sans s'en rendre compte, il dessina la maison qu'il avait repérée la veille. Une maison en pierre, des volets pourpres, avec du lierre remontant sur une partie de la façade.

Thomas ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer comment il choisissait les maisons, il le faisait à l'instinct. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un quartier modeste, plutôt bien réputé. Un de ses amis y habitait, et c'était un quartier assez calme. Donc il n'y aurait sûrement pas d'alarmes anti-intrusion. Parfait.

Il n'irait pas aujourd'hui, il était trop crevé pour ça et devait rattraper ses heures de sommeil.

Le brun passa la fin du cours à penser à la soirée du lendemain.

 **-o-**

« … et puis là il est arrivé et… Thomas ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hum ? Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

Minho le regarda, sceptique.

« J'te reconnais plus là, il est où mon petit Thomas imbu de sa personne au sourire ravageur ? Sérieux mec, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas couché ?

\- Hum, j'sais pas ça doit faire 4 ou 5 jours. » Lui répondit le brun d'un ton détaché.

« 4 ou 5 jours ?! Sérieux ? Mon pauvre, je comprends mieux ton état. T'inquiète, y a deux trois filles au BDE qui s'intéressent bien à toi, je suis sûr que je peux t'arranger un coup, en plus y en a une je te jure elle su-

\- Je sais pas trop Minho, j'crois que j'en ai un peu marre de la baise et des coups d'un soir, j'pense que je devrais me poser. »

L'asiatique resta un instant interloqué, les yeux écarquillés.

« T'es… T'es sérieux là ? » Demanda-t-il sceptique.

Thomas le gratifia d'un grand sourire moqueur.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu me la présentes quand tu veux ! »

Minho soupira de soulagement, il avait cru un instant qu'on lui avait volé son meilleur ami.

Mais le brun, lui, n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir totalement menti. Ça faisait un moment que même sa petite lubie ne suffisait plus à pimenter sa vie, et il se demandait si ce n'était pas ça qui lui manquait…

 **-o-**

Le repas du soir se déroula plutôt bien, même si sa mère et sa sœur se chamaillaient encore pour rien.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as voulu aller dans ce lycée Teresa. Nous t'avions trouvé un établissement privé exemplaire, avec de très bons professeurs.

-Mais maman ! Je te l'ai déjà dit des tonnes de fois ! Je voulais être nor-male. J'ai déjà passé tout mon collège avec un uniforme entourée de gens superficiels, je n'allais pas en plus passer le lycée comme ça !

-Mais c'est faux ! Ce collège était très bien. N'est-ce pas Thomas ? »

Le brun releva les yeux de son assiette, et regarda sa sœur qui lui lançait un regard suppliant.

« Bof, les profs étaient tous plutôt nuls. »

Sa mère le regarda, outrée qu'il ait pu la contredire, et Teresa afficha un sourire victorieux. Thomas lui fit un clin d'œil discret et retourna à son assiette.

 **-o-**

Enfin, il attendait cette soirée avec impatience, et enfin il pouvait y aller.

Il prit son sac, vérifia par la fenêtre si la voie était libre et sortit de chez lui.

À lui la jolie maison aux volets pourpres !

* * *

 **Ce premier chapitre est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus longs ;)**

 **Un petit commentaire? :)**


	2. First Meet

Hello! Je suis super heureuse que le premier chapitre ait plu! Donc je poste de ce pas le chapitre 2, où vous pourrez découvrir la rencontre Newt/Thomas :D

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **II**

Il courut une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. La maison était là, devant lui, il laissa un petit sourire prendre place sur son visage.

Thomas essaya tout de même de reprendre une respiration régulière, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse cramer pour un détail aussi futile.

Il commença par faire le tour de la maison. Aucune lumières allumées, signe que les habitants étaient soit absents, soit endormis. Il refit le tour de la maison et regarda par la petite fenêtre du garage, la voiture était présente, donc les occupants aussi. Bien, ce ne serait que plus excitant.

Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, Thomas allait donc devoir user de moyens plus techniques. Il se dirigea à l'arrière de la maison, les serrures étaient toujours moins sophistiquées sur les portes de derrière. Il s'installa à genoux devant cette dernière, ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une mallette remplie de petits outils tous différents et chacun ayant une fonction bien spéciale.

Il commença alors à crocheter la serrure et il lui fallut 30 minutes pour en venir à bout. Le brun se félicita intérieurement, c'était un nouveau record ! Ah, qu'il était parfait.

Il récupéra alors ses affaires, pénétra dans la maison et ferma doucement la porte.

C'est armé d'une lampe de poche que Thomas commença à avancer dans la pièce. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il fit rapidement glisser la lampe sur les objets autours de lui. Bof, rien de bien intéressant.

Il passa directement à la pièce suivante qui se trouvait être la salle à manger. Il repéra quelques objets, mais ne prit rien, il ne se déciderait que quand il aurait visité entièrement la maison, c'est comme ça qu'il marchait toujours.

Le brun sortit et se retrouva dans un long couloir qui menait jusqu'à un escalier qui montait à l'étage.

Il avisa un miroir à sa droite et rajusta son bonnet noir : toujours être parfait, peu importe les circonstances.

Il braqua sa lampe de poche sur une photo encadrée où l'on pouvait voir deux jeunes parents et un enfant d'à peine deux ou trois ans sur les genoux de la mère. La photo devait dater, vu le genre de fringues que portaient les parents. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et entra dans ce qui semblait être le salon.

Son regard fut directement attiré par un grand buffet dans lequel était encastrée une vitrine où plusieurs objets étaient présentés.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une magnifique montre à gousset, ornée de motifs fins. C'était **ça** qu'il voulait. Rien à faire qu'il n'ait pas visité le reste de la maison, il avait trouvé son trophée.

Thomas était tellement obnubilé par la montre que quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il sursauta brusquement en se retournant et donna un coup de coude dans le buffet, ce qui fit s'entrechoquer la verrerie, et signala donc sa présence.

Il jura intérieurement et avisa un plan de secours. Malheureusement, la seule sortie de la pièce se trouvait être celle menant au couloir, et alors que les pas se rapprochaient, il fit la seule chose dont il était encore capable, il fit _l'autruche_. Il s'accroupit derrière le buffet, caché, du moins si l'on ne s'approchait pas trop du buffet.

Les pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée du salon, et une voix claire mais endormie accompagnée d'un fort accent anglais résonna dans la pièce :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Maman ? »

Thomas ne sut pas si son cœur faisait une embardée à cause du stress ou de la mélodie innocente qui résonnait dans cette voix d'adolescent.

Il pria pour que le garçon –parce que oui, ça semblait être un garçon- ne s'avance pas plus, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir tuer un gosse dans l'immédiat. Non, ok, juste assommer au moins, mais il n'en avait pas envie non plus !

Les pas se rapprochèrent, et il se demanda comment il pouvait les entendre tellement le sang battait fort dans ses tempes. Bon, il allait gentiment se relever, parler tranquillement avec ce gamin, ne pas l'effrayer, négocier un peu, personne ne serait blessé et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Mais quand il vit un pied passer à un mètre de lui, près du buffet, l'adrénaline prit le dessus.

Il se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter la personne devant lui, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni de crier avant qu'il ne lui attrape vivement le bras le tire vers lui, le plaque contre le mur, une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur sa gorge, et ne prononce ces paroles d'une voix basse plus que menaçante :

« Si jamais tu cries, si jamais tu essayes d'appeler de l'aide, si jamais tu _oses_ tenter quoi que ce soit, je sers ta petite gorge, j'attends de ne plus sentir les battements de ton cœur et j'abandonne ton corps dans un caniveau. Compris ? »

Et il accentua sa tirade par une légère pression sur le cou de son vis-à-vis, pas assez forte pour laisser une marque ou pour l'empêcher de respirer, mais assez pour être menaçante.

Le blondinet qui ne tenait devant lui, resta pétrifié les yeux écarquillés, totalement effrayé.

Bon. Ok. La diplomatie n'était pas le point fort de Thomas. Il allait falloir qu'il s'améliore de ce côté-là.

Thomas soupira en fermant les yeux, l'adrénaline venait de retomber, et une migraine était en train de pointer son nez.

« Ok. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Le regard que lui lança le garçon voulut clairement dire « Tu te fous de moi ? ». Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.

« Je vais simplement prendre la montre qui se trouve dans la vitrine, et je vais partir. Je ne prendrais rien d'autre. » Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas il demanda, chuchotant d'une voix qui se voulait douce « Si j'enlève mes mains tu ne vas pas crier ? » L'adolescent hocha la tête docilement. « Promis? » Voulut tout de même confirmer le brun. Nouvel acquiescement.

Thomas se décolla donc lentement du blond dont il put enfin apercevoir le visage grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les vitres. Dire que le garçon était mignon aurait été un euphémisme. Ce gamin était un vrai canon, le visage d'un ange, qu'il rêvait déjà de salir de la pire des manières. Ses cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue, signifiaient clairement qu'il sortait tout juste du lit et le rendait plus qu'adorable. Il partit dans la contemplation de ses yeux qu'il avait du mal à voir avec le peu de lumière dans la pièce, mais cela s'arrêta très vite quand ils se remplirent de colères et que leurs voisins les sourcils se froncèrent.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre qu'il se prit un coup de genou magistral dans les bijoux de familles.

Il s'écroula à genoux sous la douleur et poussa un gémissement peu viril.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir plaqué au mur comme un malpropre, connard ! » Chuchota le blond avec colère.

« T'avais promis… » Murmura le brun toujours à terre, replié sur lui-même.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas crié. » Rétorqua le blond hargneux, mais bizarrement il se radouci en croisant le regard larmoyant du brun.

Il s'en voulut un peu, les bijoux de familles, c'était sacré, on y touchait pas. Alors, dans un élan de compassion, il tendit une main au voleur qui gisait par terre dans son salon, pour l'aider à se relever. Scène plutôt improbable quand on pensait à la situation.

Le brun regarda la main comme si c'était celle du diable, mais finit par l'attraper. En lâchant un petit : « Ton corps va vraiment finir dans le caniveau. » que le blond n'entendit pas.

Une fois debout, ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles le brun se demanda quoi dire, et pendant lesquelles il eut quelques pensées salaces à propos de ce blond en pyjama devant lui.

Mais la voix dudit blond le sortit de ses pensées :

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette montre. »

Le ton était implacable, ne laissant pas place à la discussion. Alors que Thomas s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, l'adolescent le coupa dans son élan.

« C'est un héritage familial, il est transmis de génération en génération, mon père y tiens beaucoup. »

« Le problème, c'est que moi je la veux. » Dit le brun d'une voix légèrement capricieuse.

« Le problème, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. » Rétorqua le blond, un sourire en coin devant l'air totalement boudeur qu'affichait maintenant le brun.

Thomas n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse des choses. Il avait été un enfant pourri gâté auquel on ne refusait aucun caprice, alors qu'un gamin l'empêche d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, ça avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Mais il ne voulait pas en arriver à la manière forte (surtout par peur de perdre définitivement ses testicules). Il allait proposer un marché, mais le blond le devança.

« Écoutez, je vais aller chercher quelque chose qui a la même valeur, voire plus, en haut et après vous repartez gentiment, sans problème, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Le ton agaça Thomas. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, et dit :

« Et qu'est-ce que me dit que tu ne vas pas prévenir la police ou réveiller tes parents, une fois en haut ? »

L'adolescent soupira en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon. À croquer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans ses pensées, ils étaient en pleine négociation, merde !

« Eh bien, je peux vous promettre que je ne le ferais pas, mais si vous y tenez, vous pouvez m'accompagner. »

Et c'est sur cette phrase que le blond se dirigea vers le couloir.

Le brun resta pantois un instant mais s'empressa de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à l'escalier en bois, et commencèrent à monter à l'étage. Thomas grimaça quand une marche grinça sous un de ses pas. Le blond le réprimanda d'un regard.

« Ouais bah j'y peux rien si ta maison est délabré ! » Chuchota-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne pas être allé dans les quartiers riches alors, si cette maison est si 'délabré' ? » Demanda simplement le blond, curieux. Il se demandait comment sa maison, à l'apparence modeste, avait pu attirer l'œil d'un voleur, alors que les quartiers riches n'étaient qu'à deux pas d'ici. Il essayait de contrôler son stress en se posant ce genre de questions. Il n'avait plus aussi peur que quand il avait été plaqué contre ce mur, le visage de ce cambrioleur n'était carrément pas effrayant, il était même super beau, bien que le sale caractère gâche tout. Mais il stressait quand même un tout petit peu, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, ce n'était pas parce que ce mec au visage recouvert de grains de beautés avait une belle gueule, qu'il ne cachait pas un couteau dans sa ceinture. Il en avait presque oublié sa question quand il entendit la réponse du brun.

« Il n'y a jamais ce que je cherche dans les maisons de riches. »

Le blond ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, puisqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de ses parents. Il fit signe au brun de rester là et d'être silencieux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et pénétra le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant le voleur derrière lui.

Thomas resta bête. Est-ce que ce blond venait de rentrer dans la pièce où ses parents dormaient ? Il s'était fait avoir, l'adolescent allait les réveiller et lui finirait sa nuit en garde à vue. Il avait intérêt à décamper en vitesse. Mais même s'il arrivait à partir, le blond avait vu son visage. Il devait vraiment investir dans quelque chose qui recouvrait entièrement son visage, mais pas une cagoule, c'était totalement démodé.

C'est quand le brun s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette que l'adolescent ressortit de la chambre de ses parents. Il referma doucement la porte, et fit un signe de tête au brun pour lui dire de descendre avec lui.

Arrivés en bas, le blond lui tendit l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Thomas le prit, lançant un regard sceptique à l'adolescent devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un petit cadre, mais il ne s'y attarda pas et regarda plutôt la photo au centre. C'était une photo du blond, qui ne semblait pas très vieille. On pouvait voir l'adolescent tenant un chiot dans ses mains et le regardant comme si c'était la plus belle merveille du monde. Thomas sourit, un brin moqueur.

Le blond se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il avait l'air quelque peu gêné et avait rougi légèrement.

« Les ornements sont en or. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que ce cadre valait très cher, et je ne pense pas qu'elle remarquera immédiatement sa disparition, vu le nombre de cadre sur sa commode. »

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, tout en continuant d'observer la photo. Il s'en fichait du cadre lui, cette photo valait bien plus que la montre ou le cadre. Il l'avait son trophée. Enfin, pas complètement.

« Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez partir. » Finit le blond.

Thomas releva vivement les yeux. Et un sourire en coin, il dit :

« Une dernière chose. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça une dernière chose ? Vous aviez dit que vous partiriez ! »S'emporta-t-il, en essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un tout petit truc de rien du tout. Tu pourrais juste, derrière cette photo, m'écrire quelque chose comme… ton numéro ? » Finit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire de séducteur.

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils. Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Donner son numéro à un mec –bien qu'il soit un vrai canon- qui était rentré par effraction chez lui, qui l'avait plaqué violement contre un mur avant de le menacer de le tuer, fallait pas avoir d'instinct de survie.

« Et après, vous partirez ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Thomas en souriant.

Le blond tendit alors son bras pour attraper le cadre qu'il avait donné au brun, et partit dans le salon pour trouver un stylo.

Thomas le regarda, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte ouvrir l'arrière du cadre, pour écrire derrière la photo, et refermer le cadre.

Le blond lui rendit en rougissant, et le brun rangea son trophée dans son sac.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans l'intention de partir, suivit de l'adolescent, qui souhaitait surement vérifier s'il partait bien. Quand il arriva devant la porte, et se tourna, et fit un pas vers l'adolescent.

Il enroula une mèche blonde entre ses doigts gantés et dit d'un ton charmeur :

« Blondie aurait-il l'amabilité de fermer à clé la porte derrière moi afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? »

Le blond, surement gêné par la proximité, ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Thomas fit un petit sourire de remerciements et sortit de la maison. Il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et jeta un dernier regard au blond derrière la porte vitré. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main et partit.

 **-o-**

Arrivé chez lui, il remonta par sa fenêtre, posa son sac parterre et s'affala sur son lit.

Il retira vite fait ses vêtements et changea de sous-vêtement, puis s'emmitoufla sous sa couverture.

Le brun s'étala en étoile de mer sur son lit King size et regarda le plafond. Le regard noisette du blond n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en tête. Il se fustigeât mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de draguer un gamin. À vu de nez il ne devait même pas avoir 15 ans. Bon, ok, il était légèrement plus grand que lui, mais tout en lui semblait venir d'un ado ! Son corps, son visage, sa voix.

Voilà que maintenant, il se sentait limite pédophile.

Il finit par s'endormir de fatigue, et arrêta de penser à tout ça.

 **-o-**

Thomas se réveilla épuisé, comme à chaque lendemain de cambriolage.

Il se leva difficilement, descendit manger son petit déjeuner et remonta se laver et s'habiller.

Quand il eut terminé, il commença à ranger les affaires qui étaient dans son sac de la veille. Après avoir retiré les vêtements du sac, il tomba sur son « trophée ». Il l'avait presque oublié. Presque.

Le brun le prit, non sans un léger sourire, et s'assit sur son lit. Il retourna le cadre, et ouvrit l'arrière pour tomber sur ce qu'avait écrit le blond :

 _Quelque chose comme… ton numéro ? )_

Thomas resta bête pendant quelques instants, fixant la phrase avec des yeux écarquillés, puis il sourit et se mit à rire, il tomba en arrière sur son lit, et fixa le plafond.

« Quel petit con. »

Mais son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ne trompait pas.

* * *

 **HelenaHale** : Merci pour ta review, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

 **Guest** : Contente que ça te plaise, merci! :)

 **Newtie** : Contente que ce Thomas OOC te plaise! Newtie est là :p Merci pour ta review :)

 **Eliesys** : Merci :D j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **RoxxM** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Merci pour ta review!

* * *

 **ALORS? La rencontre vous a plu? Donnez moi vos avis :p**

En ce qui concerne I Don't Understand, je galère à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais je vais y arriver! Promis!

A plus!


	3. Obsession

**III**

Ça faisait deux semaines depuis sa rencontre avec le gamin blond. Oui dans sa tête il l'avait surnommé « Le gamin blond ». Ça faisait également deux semaines que Thomas n'était pas sorti la nuit pour aller explorer des maisons. Et ça faisait également deux putains de semaines qu'il n'avait pas baisé.

Deux putains de semaines.

Bon, en vrai ça faisait un peu moins, deux jours après sa rencontre avec le gamin blond, il avait couché avec la fille dont Minho lui avait parlée pour se sortir le visage angélique de l'adolescent de la tête. Mais sa tentative fut un échec, car au moment de l'orgasme il avait pensé au blond.

Il s'en était voulu juste après et n'avait couché avec personne depuis, de peur d'encore salir l'innocence du blond.

Mais bien sûr, Thomas étant Thomas, il avait encore fait une connerie.

Connerie qui expliquerait pourquoi il était actuellement roulé en boule dans ses couvertures, s'insultant lui-même. Pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait revenir une trentaine de minutes auparavant…

 _Thomas se réveilla en ce dimanche matin avec une érection aussi dure que du béton. Douze jours exactement qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec une fille ou même avec sa main droite. Aujourd'hui, pas questions de prendre une douche froide ou de penser à des bébés chats morts, il allait se regarder un bon porno, et se masturber comme il se doit ! Non mais ho._

 _Il attrapa son Mac au pied de son lit et le posa sur ses genoux. L'ordinateur allumé, il alla directement taper les mots-clés dans le moteur de recherche, et fit défiler les vidéos sur le site. Seul problème, aucune ne semblait l'intéresser. Au bout de 15 minutes de recherches, il finit par abandonner, et posa son ordinateur sur sa table de nuit, ce qui fit tomber le livre qui s'y trouvait._

 _Il s'ouvrit et laissa glisser la photo du blond._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Il avait besoin d'un marque-page et c'était le seul truc qu'il avait eu sous la main. Bon, ok, il avait plein de vrais marque-pages, mais… ! Il n'avait pas d'excuse._

 _Il fixa la bosse dans son pantalon. Puis il fixa la photo._

 _Non. Non non non, Thomas, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Se résonna-t-il en secouant la tête._

 _Il rouvrit les yeux et les reposa sur la photo._

 _Mais il y avait un chiot sur cette photo nom de Dieu !_

 _Oh et puis merde, s'il ne le faisait pas il allait finir par exploser._

 _Il tendit un bras et choppa la photo qui gisait au sol._

 _Le brun la fixa, l'excitation montant déjà, et c'est le regard brumeux et le cerveau parti en vacances qu'il glissa une main dans son bas de pyjama. Il commença à se caresser lentement en de longs vas-et-viens, tout en laissant glisser son regard sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il accéléra un peu la cadence et vint dans un temps ridiculement court dans sa main, en poussant un long gémissement._

Et voilà. Maintenant, il s'en voulait à mort. Il avait l'impression d'être un gros pervers obsédé par un garçon bien plus jeune que lui, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois et dont le prénom lui était inconnu.

Ce qu'il était au final.

Il allait l'oublier. Il allait _définitivement_ oublier ce garçon.

 **-o-**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées pendant leur cours d'électronique, son esprit divaguait encore vers un certain gamin blond. Et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'il demanda à voix basse à son voisin de table :

« Dit Minho, c'est comment la baise avec les mecs ? »

L'asiatique buga un instant devant la soudaine question du brun.

« T'as changé d'avis ? Tu veux enfin essayer ? Parce que là ça change tout hein, j'ai plein de mec à te présenter et-

\- Non non, je ne veux pas essayer, je me demandais juste. » Dit-il en tournant la tête vers son ami.

Minho le jaugea d'un regard un instant.

« Eh bien… Ce n'est pas si différent d'avec une fille, c'est juste plus… vide sur la partie supérieure du corps, et il faut un peu plus de préliminaires. Et du lubrifiant aussi, c'est important le lubrifiant. » Ajouta-il, le plus sérieusement du monde comme s'il parlait de sa thèse de doctorat.

Thomas le regarda, la mine concentrée, les yeux plissés, en pleine réflexion. Minho avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine-là, puisqu'il se fichait du sexe de la personne avec qui il couchait, tant que c'était un bon coup.

« Mais c'est meilleur qu'avec une fille ? » Demanda le brun.

L'asiatique parut réfléchir intensément à la question, puis finit par répondre :

« Je dirais que ça dépend vraiment de la personne avec qui tu couches, mais je peux te dire que mes meilleurs coup, c'était des mecs ! Enfin, d'un point de vue d'actif hein, si tu te poses la question du point de vue du passif, je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Hum, non, c'est très bien, j'ai eu les réponses que je voulais, ça va. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, le brun repartant dans ses pensées, et l'asiatique se remettant à suivre le cours.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le gamin blond, il se posait plein de questions. Lui qui avait toujours été réticent à l'idée de coucher avec un mec se demandait maintenant l'effet que ça ferait. En tout cas, l'idée de coucher avec le blond ne le dégoûtait pas du tout.

Raaah, et voilà, il venait encore de se mettre des images salaces dans la tête.

Peut-être devrait-il essayer de coucher avec un mec ? Mauvaise idée. S'il n'arrivait pas à bander, adieu sa réputation.

Thomas allait simplement attendre que ça lui passe.

 **-o-**

Mais une semaine après, ça ne lui été toujours pas passé. Il avait une folle envie de retourner voir le blond, mais se retenait. Il était sûr que s'il se pointait de nouveau là-bas, l'adolescent l'accueillerait avec une batte de baseball et n'hésiterait pas à appeler les flics.

En plus de ça, il avait des examens à réviser pour dans deux semaines et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il se roula parterre sur le grand tapis de son immense chambre en gémissant.

Trois semaines d'abstinence et il en était devenu une vraie loque.

Trois petits coups derrière sa porte se firent entendre. Il marmonna un « entrez » qui sortit plus comme un « rtmhumpf ».

Une petite brune apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Grand frère ? Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier. » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Rumprghtnmhum, rtuhmhp humpf.

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris. »

Thomas releva son nez du tapis et répéta sa phrase :

« Je n'ai pas crié, j'ai gémi. »

Teresa entra la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle vint ensuite s'accroupir prêt de la tête.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu dans un état aussi misérable depuis la fois où tu t'es fait larguer par Brenda.

-Merci Teresa. Tu as les mots pour me remonter le moral. Et elle ne m'a pas largué, **je** l'ai larguée parce qu' **elle** m'a trompé.

Elle appuya sur la joue du brun avec son index.

« Allez Tom, dis à ta petite sœur préférée ce qui se passe. »

Thomas releva la tête et regarda sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant sa tenue.

« T'es pas habillée un peu court toi ?

-Ne change pas de sujet jeune homme ! » S'insurgea-t-elle en le retournant comme une crêpe et en s'installant à califourchon sur son bassin.

Thomas ne résista même pas, ce qui étonna sa sœur.

« Y a riiiiieen.

-C'est quoi ? Une fille ? T'es frustré sexuellement ? Me dis pas que tu es retombé amoureux ?!

-Naaaan, rien de tout ça… J'arrive juste pas à me concentrer pour réviser. »

C'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer, mais c'était bien parce qu'il était frustré sexuellement.

La brune le jaugea du regard un instant, semblant analyser si la réponse était acceptable et finit par se décoller de lui pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés sur le tapis. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, et Teresa finit par briser le silence.

« Tu sais… Je pense que je vais présenter Joshua aux parents. »

Thomas se releva immédiatement sur un coude et regarda sa sœur avant de lui dire précipitamment :

« C'est qui celui-là ? Tu ne sortais pas avec un Harry ? Et il est dans ton lycée ? Tu me le présenteras avant les parents, j'ai deux mots à lui dire. » Finit-il fermement.

Teresa explosa d'un rire clair, et se tourna vers son frère en souriant.

« Ça fait un moment que c'est fini avec Harry. Oui il est dans mon lycée. Et arrête de jouer les frères surprotecteurs, tu ne vas pas terroriser tous mes petits copains quand même ? » Ria-t-elle.

« Humpf. Je ne veux juste pas que tu tombes sur les mauvaises personnes. » Bouda le brun.

Elle roula jusqu'à son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, tu resteras toujours l'homme de ma vie numéro un ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre.

« Et je vous prierais de bien vouloir rajouter du tissu sur votre corps, jeune fille ! » Cria-t-il.

Il entendit sa sœur rire et rien que ce sont lui remonta le moral. Thomas se redressa et se replongea dans ses cours, un peu plus motivé qu'auparavant.

 **-o-**

Thomas avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture. Il était épuisé. Ils avaient eu TP toute l'après-midi, et rester debout pendant autant de temps l'avait liquidé. Ses paupières tombaient toutes seules et il essayait de les garder ouvertes, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez lui et qu'il soit dans un lit.

Mais il fallait encore passer par le lycée pour récupérer Teresa, ce qui faisait faire un détour de vingt minutes. Horreur.

La voiture arriva devant le lycée, et se gara à sa place habituelle devant le portail, où l'on pouvait déjà voir une foule de lycéens sortir. Thomas regardait distraitement, essayant de repérer sa sœur.

Quand il l'a vit, la brune se dirigeait vers un groupe de garçons qui se tenait sous un arbre.

Il lui sembla qu'elle embrassait l'un d'eux, mais il n'y fit absolument pas attention quand il vit une touffe blonde qui ne quittait pas sa tête depuis plus de trois semaines. Il se redressa brusquement se cognant violemment la tête sur le plafond de la voiture.

Le brun se ratatina piteusement sur lui-même en se tenant la tête, mais il fit abstraction de la douleur et ignora Carlisle qui lui demandait s'il allait bien, et releva la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre.

Oui. C'était bien lui.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Depuis tout ce temps il était si près, et ce n'était que maintenant que Thomas le voyait ?! D'un côté ça semblait plutôt logique, sa maison se trouvait dans le même secteur que le lycée de Teresa, il était donc évident qu'il étudiait là-bas. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ?! Quel con.

Le brun était presque collé à la vitre, et heureusement qu'elles étaient teintées, sinon il serait probablement passé pour un fou.

Carlisle le regardait bizarrement, mais il s'en fichait. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se focaliser, c'était ce blond qui riait aux éclats. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la raison de son rire. Un grand brun se tenait à ses côtés et riait avec lui en lui parlant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Teresa rentra dans la voiture elle le salua joyeusement, et le brun ne lui marmonna qu'un vague salut en retour, le nez toujours collé à la vitre.

Au moment où la voiture démarra, il put voir le gamin blond s'engouffrer dans un bus.

Dès que ce dernier ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il se tourna brusquement vers Teresa.

« C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment. »

« Oh, c'était Josh. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé, arrête de jouer aux grands frères surprotecteurs. »

Thomas ne comprit tout d'abord pas de quoi sa sœur parlait, puis l'image de sa sœur embrassant un mec lui revint en mémoire.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne parle pas de lui, je parle du blond qui riait avec le grand brun à côté de vous. Tu sais qui c'est ? » Demanda le brun, la voix ayant un peu flanché vers la fin, il allait peut-être enfin connaître le nom de la personne qui l'obsédait depuis _deux_ putains de semaines.

La brune parut réfléchir quelques instants. Elle avait les yeux plissés, un doigt sur la lèvre, et une moue adorable.

« Ah ! » Thomas sursauta. « Il me semble qu'il s'appelle Newt… Oui, c'est ça, il s'appelle Newt ! Il est dans la classe de Josh, il est plutôt sympa, mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. » Ajoute-elle pensivement.

Newt… Sérieusement ? Qui appellerait son gosse comme ça ?

Pourtant, le brun était heureux d'enfin pourvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage, aussi bizarre soit-il. Thomas fronça les sourcils en se réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur.

« Mais attend… Josh n'est pas dans ta classe ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Non, il est en terminal. » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce qui voulait dire… Que _Newt_ était peut être… Majeur ?

Oh. Oh mon Dieu. Oh la la. Jésus-Marie-Joseph ! Thomas n'était –peut-être- pas un _pédophile_!

Danse de la victoire !

Oui, enfin, il attendrait d'être dans sa chambre tout de même.

Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à sa petite sœur diabolique. Plus que 3 minutes de trajet, et il prendrait une retraite stratégique. Bon ok, il fuirait jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enfermerait à clé. Il voyait bien que sa sœur le fixait, et la première question n'allait pas tarder à pointer.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu le connais ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement en tapant un message.

Voilà.

« Oh pour rien, je croyais l'avoir déjà croisé il me semble. » Répondit le brun d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Étonnamment, sa sœur ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle était absorbée par ses messages, et avait un sourire béat. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand sa sœur était amoureuse ! Elle ne faisait plus attention à lui au moins.

Mais le regard que le majordome lui lança dans le rétroviseur et le sourire qu'arborait ce dernier laissaient clairement paraître qu'il avait compris quelque chose.

Thomas se renfrogna et se renfonça dans son siège, alors qu'ils arrivaient chez eux.

 **-o-**

Le lendemain, alors que Thomas sortait de son dernier cours, il prit son portable tout en se dirigeant vers sa Porsch.

Il avait commencé plus tôt et était donc venu avec sa belle, magnifique, et si parfaite voiture.

Le brun avait également réfléchit toute la nuit, maintenant qu'il avait une chance de revoir le blond, il allait la saisir.

Il chercha le nom de Carlisle dans ses contacts, et l'appela. Au bout de quelques intonations, il décrocha.

« Monsieur ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais juste vous dire que ce n'était pas la peine de passer chercher Teresa, je m'en occupe vu que c'est sur le chemin. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. » Répondit Carlisle, avec un sourire dans la voix. Raaah qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait énerver Thomas !

Ce dernier raccrocha et se mit au volant de sa voiture. Il fit ronronner le moteur et démarra.

C'était l'heure des retrouvailles !

* * *

Rars:

Newtie: Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas il va le croquer le petit Newtie! Mercii ;)

Guest: Contente que ça te plaise :D Merci :)

Slie: Je suis soulagé que me fait que Newt n'est pas donné son numéro n'a pas gêné x) je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé, et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite :)

* * *

 **Avis?**

Bon, pas de Newt pour ce chapitre, mais au prochain il sera là!

Merci à ma beta BlackEmilyMalou, je te n'aime :3

 **À la prochaine, peace!**


	4. Second Meet

Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni en ce jour funeste, pour honorer la mémoire d'un de nos plus fidèle ami, qui est parti trop tôt: Le tome 2 du Labyrinthe "La Terre Brûlée". Il nous a quitté d'une mort foudroyante, après avoir vu son adaptation cinématographique, mais nous ne l'oublierons jamais. On t'aime, Terre Brûlée.

*verse une petite larme alors que la musique triste se met en route.*

Hello la compagnie! Désolé pour ce retard, je devais poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais il était encore à la correction, donc si vous voulez taper quelqu'un, faut taper ma beta! (Ouuuuh montrez là du doigt!)

Mais faut pas trop nous en vouloir, on révise pour notre bac blanc :p

Bref, voilà le chapitre tant attendu, avec en prime... La deuxième rencontre! Ouais, on est heureux, youhou.

Ah oui! Petite précision, si vous voulez une description physique de Ian tel que je l'imagine, bah c'est Ian Nelson, ou autrement dit, la version jeune de Derek dans Teen Wolf :)

 **IV**

Thomas était appuyé contre la portière de sa voiture. Ça faisait 10 minutes qu'il attendait devant le portail du lycée. La fin des cours n'allait pas tarder à sonner et le brun commençait à stresser légèrement. Il avait l'impression de s'être un peu précipité. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire au blond si celui-ci venait le voir ? Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées quand la sonnerie stridente retentit. Il grimaça un peu. Ce son ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement. Là, il stressait plus que légèrement, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, adossé nonchalamment sur sa Porsche, les mains dans les poches, et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il puait la classe de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, il ressemblait à une collégienne qui essaie désespérément d'apercevoir le garçon qu'elle aime.

Mais lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Non. C'était juste une attirance, et peut-être un peu une obsession aussi.

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir. Beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tout le monde, regardaient en direction du brun.

Les filles fixaient surtout Thomas et gloussaient en passant vers lui tout en lui lançant des regards aguicheurs, tandis que les mecs regardaient surtout la voiture, appréciateurs.

Mais Thomas les ignora, se focalisant sur le portail.

Au moment où il aperçut une touffe blonde qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, son cœur fit une embardée.

Le regard de l'adolescent se dirigea sur sa voiture comme celui de tous les autres, et ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au brun. Il se figea à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et arrêta de marcher. Tiens, il l'avait reconnu ? Pourtant Thomas portait toujours ses lunettes. Ce devait être les grains de beautés qui l'avaient trahi, ou peut être son nez...

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire en voyant le regard de pure incompréhension sur le visage du blond. Il devait sûrement se dire qu'il n'était pas le voleur qui était rentré dans sa maison et juste un type qui lui ressemblait. Alors, pour être sûr que l'adolescent le reconnaisse, il releva ses lunettes sur sa tête, et en plongeant sont regard dans celui du blond, lui fit un grand sourire.

 **-o-**

Newt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait tout d'abord cru que c'était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais quand le brun, releva ses lunettes et lui fit un grand sourire, il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas, c'était bien le voleur qui était venu chez lui il y a trois semaines. Son cœur commença à accélérer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et, sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigea vers lui laissant Ian et Alby derrière lui.

 **-o-**

Le blond se dirigeait vers lui. Merde. Merde merde MERDE.

Continue de sourire Thomas. Voilà, tu t'en sors comme un chef, ne laisse rien paraître.

En vrai, il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il pensait à ce gars, et là, il était en train de se diriger vers lui, avec une expression qui ressemblait à un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et de… colère ?

Mais le brun garda la même expression de satisfaction jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se retrouve devant lui.

Le blond s'était arrêté à un mètre de lui, et le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux, à la recherche de réponses. Ce fut le blond qui le brisa.

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez suivi ? Est-ce vous m'espionnez pour surveiller que je ne dise rien sur ce qui est arrivé il y a trois semaines ? Parce que je vous jure j'ai rien dit à personne et-

\- Ow blondie calme toi ! Le coupa Thomas avec un grand sourire. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Finit-il en voyant que Teresa se dirigeait à vive allure vers eux avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne parut même pas remarquer Newt, et sauta sur le brun pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis elle lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ce matin ! Je me suis super inquiétée, j'ai cru que tu avais encore eu une panne de réveil et que ça allait être la guerre pour arriver à l'heure ! S'insurgea-t-elle en agitant les bras.

À côté d'eux, le blond semblait totalement perdu. La brune sembla enfin le remarquer, car elle fronça les sourcils en demandant :

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Dit-elle en les regardant simultanément.

Voyant que le blond était totalement perdu et qu'il ne répondrait pas, Thomas dit avec un petit sourire en plongeant se yeux dans ceux du blond :

\- Je te l'ai dit hier, on s'est déjà croisé une fois.

 **-o-**

Le blond ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment se faisait-il que Teresa connaisse ce type ? En plus ils avaient l'air très proches. Mais la brune sortait déjà avec Joshua, elle ne pouvait pas être avec ce type ! Bizarrement à cette idée il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Alors quand elle demanda s'ils se connaissaient, il avait complètement bugué, son regard fixé sur le brun.

\- Je te l'ai dit hier, on s'est déjà croisé une fois. Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui fit rater quelques battements au cœur de Newt.

Teresa sembla se souvenir, mais le sujet fut vite balayé quand trois garçons arrivèrent vers eux.

Elle poussa une exclamation de contentement, et se dirigea vers Josh et le ramena en le traînant derrière elle.

Teresa se planta devant le voleur, et dit avec un grand sourire:

\- Tom, je te présente Joshua !

Ok, ce n'était sûrement pas son copain. Mais le regard que lança le brun à Josh montrait clairement qu'il ne le portait pas en son cœur. Il se reprit une tape derrière la tête qui le fit grimacer et la brune l'engueula :

\- Thomas ! Arrête de le fixer comme ça, tu vas le faire fuir ! Maman t'as déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça à chaque fois que j'ai un petit copain. Finit-elle avec une mine renfrognée.

Sa sœur. Mais oui ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ? En plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait, la ressemblance était frappante.

Ledit Thomas fit une mine renfrognée et sous le regard meurtrier de sa _sœur_ se décida à serrer la main de Josh. Ce dernier fit une grimace, alors que le brun lui lançait un « enchanté » avec un sourire diabolique en lui broyant la main.

\- Bon, faut qu'on y aille Tom, sinon papa va râler !

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Joshua et se dirigea vers la portière du côté passager avant de s'engouffrer dans la Porsche.

Le brun lança un dernier regard de grand frère surprotecteur à Josh, regard voulant clairement dire si-tu-fais-du-mal-à-ma-sœur-petit-con-je-te-coupe-les-couilles-et-je-les-donnes-à-manger-aux-chats-errants ou quelque chose du genre. Oui Newt avait beaucoup d'inspiration.

Mais avant que ce magnifique cambrioleur ne rentre dans sa voiture, il se tourna vers Newt et lui lança un regard indescriptible, sans s'en rendre compte le blond bloqua sa respiration.

 _Thomas_ lui fit un grand sourire qui l'aurait fait glousser s'il avait été une fille.

\- À la prochaine, _Newt_. Lui dit-il d'une voix suave en insistant sur le prénom.

Puis il rentra dans la voiture et démarra avant de disparaître au bout de la rue.

Il resta pétrifié, et tandis que Josh pleurnichait à côté d'Alby parce qu'il ne sentait plus sa main, Ian se glissa discrètement derrière Newt et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu peux me dire ce que c'était que _ça_?

Le blond sursauta et se retourna brusquement, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- De… de quoi tu parles exactement ?

\- De cette putain de bombe sexuelle bien sûr ! Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? Demanda précipitamment Ian.

\- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais même pas. Répondit Newt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ayant touché la curiosité de son meilleur ami, Ian s'exclama :

\- Ok. Ce soir, je dors chez toi, et tu me racontes tout ! Là faut que je file à mon cour de piano. Puis il partit précipitamment vers la navette du conservatoire.

Newt sourit légèrement en se remémorant la manière dont le brun avait prononcé son prénom. Puis il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se dirigea vers son bus qui venait d'arriver.

 **-o-**

\- Noooon ?

\- Si.

\- NOOON ?

\- Si.

\- Naaaaoooon… ?

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- POUR LA MILLIÈME FOIS IAN, SI ! Finit par s'énerver Newt.

\- Ce mec est genre, vraiment rentré par effraction pour venir cambrioler ta maison ?

\- Ouiii ! Ça fait quoi ? Quinze fois que je me répète ?

Ian était à moitié avachi sur Newt qui se trouvait sur le lit. Le blond avait donc expliqué, après mille et une tortures, les circonstances de sa rencontre avec la « bombe sexuelle » comme l'appelait Ian.

\- Mais il n'y a aucune logiiique dans ton histoire Newtyyy…

Ledit Newtyyy fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est rentré dans ma maison, il était habillé tout en noir, il m'a menacé –très violemment au passage-, je me suis défendu –super violemment au passage- et il est reparti en volant quelque chose !

Le brun sur lui le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des idiots. Devant l'air incrédule du blond, il soupira et dit :

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais intelligent ! Il se prit un regard noir. Mais enfin Newt ! Réfléchis ! Ce mec roule dans une Porsche. Une **Porsche**. Est-ce que tu connais seulement le prix d'une voiture pareille ? Et est-ce que tu connais au moins le nom de Teresa ?

Newt lui répondit par la négative et attendit qu'il continue.

\- Edison ! Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Et oui ! Une des plus riches familles de la ville, à la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays ! Faut vraiment que tu sortes de ton trou hein.

\- D'accord, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Devant l'air totalement sérieux de son meilleur ami, Ian s'emporta. Ce mec fait partie d'une famille de millionnaires, si ce n'est pas milliardaires ! Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait foutre dans un quartier comme ça –sans vouloir te vexer- pour voler une montre qui doit valoir quoi, 200 balles ? C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT ILLOGIQUE ! Finit-il en agitant les bras en l'air, totalement essoufflé.

Et le blond comprit. (En même temps…)

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi il est venu ici ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- C'est ce que je m'époumone à t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure ! Ce n'est pas logique !

\- Mais y avait bien une raison !

\- J'ai bien quelques théories… Il continua en regardant Newt. Soit, il t'a repéré, a craqué sur toi, t'as suivi, et est rentré par effraction pour te voir, ce qui en fait un dangereux psychopathe, soit…

\- Nan, ça n'est pas possible, vue la manière dont il m'a menacé. Dit le blond avec une grimace.

\- Soit, ce n'est pas sur toi qu'il a craqué mais sur ta mère, -ou ton père hein, parce qu'entre nous, il est plutôt séduisant-, Il se racla la gorge suite au regard meurtrier qu'il se prit, soit… Il fait ça pour s'amuser et c'est un fétichiste un peu chelou. Ce qui en fait, au final, toujours un mec pas net.

Newt réfléchit à ce que lui disait Ian, les deux premières théories étaient complètement farfelues, mais il devait avouer que la dernière était plausible.

\- Mais même si c'est un dangereux psychopathe fétichiste, tu ne voudrais pas me le présenter ? Demanda le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- T'as pas une copine toi ? Lui répondit le blond en lui mettant une pichenette sur le front.

\- Oooh, je voiiiis, tu veux le garder pour toi tout seul ! Lâcha Ian avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Q-quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne le connais même pas ! En plus tu l'as dit toi-même, il est trop bizarre.

\- Mais sinon tu ne dirais pas non Hein ? Ajouta-il le brun en soulevant ses sourcils.

\- Raaah tu m'énerves !

S'en suivit une bataille amicale, pendant laquelle Ian réussit à faire avouer au blond, que peut-être, éventuellement, si c'était la fin du monde et qu'ils étaient les deux seuls survivants sur terre, peut-être que là, _Thomas_ pourrait lui plaire.

 **-o-**

Sa troisième rencontre avec le blond arriva bien plus vite que prévue. Le lendemain pour être exact.

Alors qu'il rentrait plus tôt car ses cours étaient terminés, il passa en voiture devant le lycée. Après l'avoir dépassé d'une vingtaine de mètres, il freina brusquement.

Après quelques secondes de bug, il fit marche arrière avant de stopper la voiture devant le bahut. Là, sur un banc à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, se trouvait Newt, écouteurs dans les oreilles en train de lire.

Le blond, se sentant sûrement observé releva les yeux, et afficha une expression de surprise. Thomas ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et lâcha un :

\- Tu montes ?

 **-o-**

Oh mon Dieu.

Le dangereux psychopathe qui découpe ses victimes en morceaux et les congèle pour les manger plus tard. Oui, Ian avait beaucoup d'imagination.

Il avait passé la soirée d'hier à essayer de savoir quel genre de psychopathe pouvait être Thomas, et en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Dans une étude purement imaginaire bien sûr. Mais Newt était quand même plus que surpris de voir le brun, il n'avait pas pensé le revoir aussi vite.

Et le brun venait de lui parler. Mais il n'avait rien entendu. Il enleva ses écouteurs d'un geste hésitant et dit d'une petite voix :

\- Quoi ?

Le brun réitéra question avec un sourire :

\- Tu montes ?

Bien que la phrase fût posée comme une question, le blond eut plus l'impression que c'était un ordre. Que devait-il faire ? Il y avait plusieurs personnes autour de lui, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il y aurait plusieurs témoins qui l'auraient vu entrer dans la voiture. Et c'était extrêmement tentant. Il s'ennuyait ferme, et devait attendre encore 3 heures avant que le bus arrive, et l'envie de monter dans une voiture comme celle-là, avec un conducteur canon ne pouvait que l'encourager à accepter l'offre. En plus, il avait plusieurs questions à poser au brun.

C'est ce dernier argument qui le décida. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, le balança sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la voiture, sous le sourire satisfait de Thomas. Il la contourna, et s'engouffra du côté passager.

Y avait plus qu'à espérer que Ian avait trop d'imagination.

 **-o-**

Thomas était étonné que le blond ait accepté aussi facilement de monter dans la voiture d'un mec qui avait cambriolé sa maison, il s'était attendu à plus de réticence. M'enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il lui avait proposé comme ça, et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Ça faisait quelques minutes que le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, alors que le blond le fixait d'un regard indescriptible.

Thomas finit par craquer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes ?

Newt ne répondit pas à la question et en posa une autre à la place.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes riche ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Dit Thomas d'un ton ironique en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à son passager.

Mais encore une fois, le blond lui répondit par une autre question.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes une sorte de psychopathe ou quelque chose du genre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui laissait paraître son stress.

Thomas buta alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge.

\- Comment as-tu pu en arriver à de telles conclusions ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas un vioc. Finit-il en se reconcentrant sur la route tandis que les voitures avançaient.

Newt parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de lâcher :

\- Vous… Tu es riche, mais tu cambrioles des maisons. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas logique là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je cambriole des maisons à la recherche de fortune ? Répondit Thomas en souriant.

\- C'est justement ça qui pourrait me faire croire que vous… tu es un psychopathe.

Le brun partit dans un éclat de rire qui surprit Newt.

\- Tu penses… que j'aime observer les gens, ou quelque chose du genre ? Lui Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Devant l'absence de réponses, il continua :

\- C'est plus comme un passe-temps, certes étrange mais un passe-temps. Tu as déjà eu une montée d'adrénaline ? Newt lui fit signe que non. C'est juste énorme comme sensation, et cambrioler des maisons est la meilleure manière que j'ai trouvée pour la ressentir.

Devant l'expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage du blond, il soupira.

\- Tu me prends pour un fou Hein ?

L'acquiescement de son passager le fit rire, ce qui détendit légèrement le blond.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voulais la montre de mon père alors ? Demanda-t-il Newt, la voix hésitante.

\- Quand je vais dans une maison, je repars toujours avec un objet qui m'a tapé dans l'œil, pas forcément quelque chose de valeur. C'est comme une sorte de souvenir… de trophée. Finit-il.

C'était la première fois que Thomas avouait tout ça à quelqu'un, et il avait l'impression de s'être mis à nu devant Newt. Ce dernier le regardait maintenant étrangement, comme s'il essayait de déterminer ce qu'il devait penser du brun.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la voiture, mais mal à l'aise, le conducteur finit par le chasser.

\- Tu faisais quoi dehors ?

\- Hum, j'ai fini les cours et mes amis m'ont lâchement abandonné, donc j'attendais la fin des cours pour prendre mon bus, et j'en profitais pour réviser.

Il y eu un petit blanc avant que Thomas ne demande :

\- Tu veux que je te ramène?

Newt parut peser le pour et le contre et finit par obtempérer.

\- Ok. Il faut passer par Madison Street puis-

\- Je sais.

Sa phrase se suivit d'un blanc. Un long Blanc. Il sentait le regard de son passager sur lui mais n'osait pas tourner les yeux.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié que tu étais entré par effraction dans m'a maison et que tu m'avais menacé. Lui dit Newt d'une voix légèrement hargneuse.

Thomas se racla la gorge.

\- Hum. Désolé pour ça, j'ai paniqué. Le visage du blond se radoucit un peu. Tu révisais quoi ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Des maths. Il faut que j'ai les meilleures notes possible pour avoir ma bourse d'étude, mais mon prof est tombé malade et son remplaçant est une brêle, du coup je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'on fait.

\- Oh, dur.

\- Hum.

Le trajet continua dans un silence pesant, et se stoppa quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du blond. Thomas coupa le moteur, et il y eut un gros blanc pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osa parler. Ce fut Newt qui brisa le moment gênant.

\- Bon, eh bien merci, même si je ne pense pas que tu mérites d'être remercié. Dit-il en commençant à ouvrir la portière.

Tandis que l'adolescent avait glissé une jambe en dehors de la voiture, le brun paniqua. Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui parler ? Il ne voulait pas ça. Alors il cria :

\- Attends !

Thomas le retint par le bras, et le tira un peu trop brusquement en arrière, et le dos du blond s'écrasa sur son torse. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, se redressa rapidement en avisant la situation. Il lança un regard accusateur au plus vieux, mais ne put cacher les rougeurs qui prenaient place sur ses joues.

Le brun se racla la gorge, gêné, en regardant ailleurs. Il sortit un stylo de la boite à gants, et déchira un morceau de papier sur un ticket de caisse qui traînait là. Il griffonna quelque chose sous le regard attentif de Newt, et tendit le papier au blond.

\- Mon numéro. Haussement de sourcil de Newt. Parce que je suis sûr que si je te demande encore le tien, tu vas me marquer « ton numéro » ou quelque chose du genre. Finit-il en souriant légèrement.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent sur le papier, puis il lança un regard se traduisant par « pourquoi ? », et Thomas sembla comprendre la question muette puisqu'il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Pour, tu sais, les maths… Enfin, si tu veux. Je peux t'aider. Si tu ne comprends pas. Tout ça quoi. Dit-il en rougissant légèrement, le regard ailleurs, essayant en vain de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Newt fixa le brun dans les yeux semblant le sonder. Ce dernier était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et son bras commençait à fatiguer. C'est au moment où il s'apprêtait à abandonner, que le bout de ticket disparut de sa main.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'adolescent avait déjà claqué la portière et se dirigeait vers le porche de sa maison.

Thomas ne redémarra que lorsque le blond disparut derrière la porte de sa maison.

Il avait un sourire débile au lèvres qui refusait de le quitter.

* * *

RaR

Blackghost: Merci, la voilà :)

Guest: Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que les retrouvailles t'ont plu ;)

Newtie: Merciii, oui, Thomas est un pervers xD voilà les retrouvailles :)

Lace: Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture et que mes personnages te plaisent! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci ;)

* * *

 **Alors? Verdict?**

Bieeen! Alors tout d'abord, mauvaise nouvelle, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance! Mais le chapitre 5 est déjà à moitié écrit, et avec les vacances qui arrivent, je devrais pourvoir écrire un peu.

Pour I Don't Understand, je sais que beaucoup attendent la suite, mais je galère totalement à l'écrire x) Le chapitre 10 devrait être le dernier qui se passe en France, et pour cette raison, il sera plus long :) je vais essayer de l'écrire pendant les vacances :)

 _À la prochaine, peace!_


	5. First Date? NO

**V**

Le professeur posa la copie de Newt sur son bureau. Ce dernier grimaça.

C-.

C'était de pire en pire, et ce n'était pas avec des notes pareilles qu'il arriverait à avoir une bourse. Ian regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit une moue dépitée.

« Aïe. T'as encore baissé. »

« Merci pour cette remarque pertinente Ian. » Lui répondit le blond hargneux en fourrant sans ménagement sa copie dans son sac, avant de se lever pour sortir et rejoindre son casier.

« Hey, c'était pas méchant hein, je voulais juste dire que si tu fais pas vite quelques chose, ta bourse va te passer sous le nez, et adieu Yale… » Dit le brun l'air de rien, en regardant ses ongles.

« Viens-en aux faits, Ian. » s'impatienta Newt en prenant ses affaires de cours dans son casier.

Le brun releva le regard, et dit :

« Je dis simplement que si tu acceptais l'aide d'une _certaine_ personne, qui d'après mes sources a obtenu la note de 19 en Maths au bac*, peut être que tu pourrais remonter ta moyenne et ainsi avoir ta bour- » Sa phrase fut coupée quand le blond referma violemment la porte de son casier avant de partir sans un regard pour Ian.

Ce dernier se dépêcha de le rattraper mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Newt le devança :

« Jamais, t'entends ? _Jamais_. Ce pervers psychopathe au sourire suffisant et diabolique n'attend que ça, et je ne tomberai pas dans les mailles de son filet comme une midinette en manque d'amour. »

Ian soupira et dit :

« Neeeewt ! Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et tu es toujours puceau ! Faut arrêter de faire ta sainte-nitouche, sérieux. » Chuchota-t-il sur la fin pour ne pas attirer l'attention et foutre la honte à son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'attende la bonne personne ? » répondit Newt énervé. « Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de lui, j'apprendrai bien mieux avec mes livres. » finit-il d'un ton implacable.

Ian soupira devant la tête de mule qu'était son ami, mais eut tout de même un sourire en coin. Newt n'arriverait pas longtemps à faire croire qu'il s'en sortait sans de vrais cours, et à ce moment-là, il n'aurait plus le choix.

 **-o-**

Thomas regarda pour la vingtième fois en une minute son téléphone et soupira. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il avait donné son numéro à Newt, et il n'avait toujours pas reçu le moindre signe de vie.

Il devait s'y résoudre, le blond ne l'appellerait pas. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de la tête son béguin passager pour lui.

 **-o-**

D.

Ses notes allaient decrescendo, et ce serait pire s'il continuait à se buter dans sa décision.

C'est donc rageusement que le soir Newt vida sa poubelle de chambre sur le sol. Sa mère passa devant sa porte à ce moment-là.

« Ça va mon chéri ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète, mais Newt ne lui répondit pas, ne l'ayant même pas remarqué. Elle laissa tout de même échapper un rire en voyant un sourire illuminer le visage de son fils quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il cria « Je l'ai ! ». Elle partit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir retrouvé le numéro du psychopathe –Newt se butait à ne pas vouloir l'appeler Thomas-, Newt se jeta sur son lit pour attraper son portable et bloqua un instant en se demandant s'il devait l'appeler. Il finit par décider que le psychopathe n'aurait pas l'honneur d'entendre sa voix, et ouvrit un message vierge, mais il bloqua. Que devait-il lui dire exactement ?

« Hey salut mec-qui-a-voulu-me-tuer, ça te dirais de bien vouloir être mon prof particulier ? J'ai quelques lacunes en maths, mais si tu veux également me donner des cours de langue, ça me va aussi ) » Non. Définitivement non. D'ailleurs Newt n'y avait pas pensé un instant.

Le blond se tritura les méninges pendant une bonne heure, effaçant et écrivant moult messages et finit par se décider.

Il appuya sur envoyer, et le regretta aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait.

Oh et puis merde hein, il n'avait rien à y perdre.

Une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il choisit d'ignorer lui souffla :

 _Si, ta vertu._

 **-o-**

Thomas sursauta quand son portable émit une alerte lui signifiant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il le prit sans grande motivation, persuadé qu'il serait encore déçu en recevant un message de Minho ou d'une fille quelconque.

Il se releva si brusquement en voyant un numéro inconnu que sa vision se remplit de points lumineux. Le brun prit quelques secondes le temps que l'étourdissement passe, et se dépêcha de taper le code pour déverrouiller son portable. Il le refit trois fois tellement ses doigts tremblaient d'excitation.

Au bout d'un temps interminable pendant lequel il avait cordialement insulté son téléphone, il ouvrit _enfin_ le message.

Un grand sourire s'étira en travers de son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de se rouler dans son lit en gloussant comme une gamine. Teresa qui passait à ce moment-là devant sa chambre le fixa comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième bras, et se dépêcha de partir en lançant :

« Je ne veux même pas savoir. »

Thomas relut encore le message, puis encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle pour manger.

« _Samedi, 15h au Wicked Coffee._ _Ne sois pas en retard._ »

 **-o-**

Newt regarda sa montre pour la douzième fois en une minute, et non, à son plus grand malheur, le nombre des minutes était le même qu'il y a sept secondes. En réalité, le blond attendait seulement que l'aiguille des minutes dépasse le douze pour pouvoir accuser le psychopathe d'être en retard.

L'image qu'il donnait était légèrement flippante vue de l'extérieur, Newt était affalé sur ses livres de cours et fusillait furieusement sa montre du regard. Il se releva rapidement quand le serveur vint chercher sa commande. Après que ce dernier soit reparti, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce qui l'entourait.

Le Wicked Coffee était un endroit chaleureux, plutôt calme, avec des banquettes assez éloignées les unes des autres, laissant un peu d'intimité aux clients. Newt avait bien évidemment choisi une table proche du comptoir, au cas où le psychopathe serait vraiment un psychopathe, il pourrait facilement appeler à l'aide. (Bonjour la parano) Le blond venait régulièrement dans ce café pour étudier, ou simplement boire un coup avec Ian.

Il avait bloqué un moment quand il avait envoyé le message à Thomas, se demandant où ils pourraient étudier. Newt avait éliminé directement sa maison, refusant catégoriquement que le brun remette les pieds dans sa demeure, et il ne voulait en aucun cas aller chez ce psychopathe, il avait donc choisi un lieu neutre.

Il était reparti dans ses pensées, et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour les reposer. Il avait passé une nuit difficile, car même s'il essayait de se voiler la face, il avait énormément stressé, et le matin même, il avait peut être passé plus de temps que d'habitude devant la glace. Faits qu'il nierait sûrement toute sa vie.

« Salut beauté, tu viens souvent ici ? » Dit une voix faussement dragueuse.

Newt ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les plonger dans les iris whisky de Thomas qui était assis en face de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver et il se fustigea mentalement lui-même d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde.

Après que son cœur se soit calmé, il lui lança un regard noir, auquel le voleur répondit par un grand sourire. Ça y est, il avait déjà envie de le gifler.

« Alors, pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? » Demanda le brun, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin.

« À ton avis ? » Répondit le lycéen, « Et ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. » Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse comme pour ériger une barrière entre lui et le plus vieux.

« Aurais-tu succombé à mon charme légendaire, et tu voudrais que je te fasses grimper aux rideaux ? » Dit Thomas comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là, et Newt rougit violemment, et ne put que balbutier quelques mots quand il posa sa commande devant lui. Le brun commanda un café, et le serveur repartit derrière son comptoir l'air de rien, mais le blond était persuadé qu'il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Thomas.

« Non. » Répondit-il d'un ton implacable, ce qui fit perdre son sourire au voleur.

« Non ? » Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. » Confirma le lycéen. « J'ai besoin d'aide pour étudier. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose, avant de soupirer de déception.

« Apparemment nous n'avons pas la même définition 'd'étudier'. » Devant l'incompréhension presque adorable du lycéen, le plus vieux sourit. « Soit, étudions ! »

Newt lui lança un regard suspicieux, avant de sortir son programme de Maths avancées, et de lui tendre. Le brun le prit et l'étudia quelques instants, avant de déclarer d'un air nonchalant:

« Rien de bien compliqué ! »

Pendant un instant il eut envie de lui renverser son chocolat chaud sur la tête, devant l'arrogance du voleur.

« Oui bah explique ça à mon prof. » Marmonna le lycéen.

Thomas se leva, et contourne la table pour venir s'asseoir sur la banquette où se trouvait le blond, qui lui, recula le plus possible vers le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il presque hargneusement.

« Du calme blondie, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si je vois tous tes cours à l'envers. »

Le lycéen se détendit légèrement, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes, à une distance respectable du voleur. Il l'observa lire ses notes, -le peu qu'il avait réussi à prendre- et rire en voyant les absurdités que le blond avait écrites.

Newt n'en fut que plus énervé, et aurait bien voulu se barrer comme l'être susceptible qu'il était, si seulement il ne s'était pas retrouvé coincé entre le brun et le mur. Et cette dernière phrase n'était pas à prendre dans le sens agréable du terme.

Il vit Thomas se pencher vers son sac, pour en ressortir une paire de lunettes au cadre noir, qu'il posa sur son nez. À partir de ce moment-là, le voleur-riche-imbu-de-lui-même-et-qui-a-beaucoup-trop-la-confiance changea totalement de comportement, et passa en mode studieux.

Newt resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants, parce que un, ces lunettes rendaient le brun totalement sexy, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et deux, parce que Thomas était désormais concentré sur les torchons qui servaient de cours au blond, comme s'il lisait quelque chose de très important.

Le cœur du lycéen tressaillit à cette pensée. Le fait de penser que le voleur voulait vraiment l'aider, et qu'il y mettait résolument du sien, le fit se sentir un petit peu heureux. Et un peu honteux aussi, de montrer de tels cours, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, pendant lesquelles Thomas lut en un temps record tout ce que le blond avait étudié depuis le début de l'année, le brun reposa tout sur la table avant de dire :

« Ok ! Alors déjà, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te plantes, la moitié de ces cours sont complètement mélangés… »

« Oui bah c'est la faute de mon prof… » Marmonna vaguement le lycéen, ce que Thomas fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

« On va donc revoir les chapitres 12, 13, 15… Et le 8 aussi, parce que sinon tu ne comprendras pas ceux-là. » Dit-il, avec un ton sérieux tout en feuilletant les bouquins de cours de Newt.

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Thomas n'avait cité que les chapitres auxquels il avait eu des notes en dessous de la moyenne, et il avait réussi à deviner ça simplement en regardant les notes du blond.

Le lycéen se reprit rapidement. Non, il ne devait pas ressentir de l'admiration pour ce mec. Il n'était pas un génie, n'importe qui s'y connaissant en Maths aurait pu voir les erreurs dans ses cours. Mais il était quand même un peu impressionné. Mais juste un peu hein.

Et il le fut d'autant plus, quand Thomas commença à lui expliquer les chapitres qu'il n'avait pas compris, avec une simplicité déconcertante. Comment son prof, en passant cinq heures sur le même cours, avait pu autant l'embrouiller, alors que le brun avait réussi à lui faire comprendre en vingt minutes ? Il y avait un problème là. Alors soit son professeur avait eu son concours dans une pochette surprise, soit Thomas était un petit génie.

Mais dans toute sa mauvaise foi, le blond se dit que la première supposition était la bonne.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, admiratif :

« Tu devrais enseigner. »

Le voleur se coupa en pleine phrase, surpris, avant de rire.

« Je n'ai pas fait cinq ans d'études pour devenir **prof**. » Dit-il, cynique.

« Eh bien, c'est pourtant un beau métier, d'enseigner. » répondit le blond un peu sèchement. « Tu pourrais enseigner dans de grandes écoles. »

« Ouais mais **prof** , quoi. C'est le métier de ceux qui n'ont pas atteint leurs objectifs dans leur domaine, et qui se retrouve à l'enseigner. C'est un métier de **raté**. » Finit le voleur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Mon père est prof. » Asséna sèchement le blond, faisant fondre le sourire de Thomas comme de la glace au soleil.

« Oh euh je… Je sa- » Commença le brun dans l'espoir vain de s'excuser, mais il fut coupé rapidement par le lycéen.

« Mon père est diplômé d'Harvard, il est titulaire de deux doctorats, un en psychologie et l'autre en médecine, il rédige régulièrement des articles pour des revues scientifiques de renom, et travaille encore sur une thèse. Il y a quelques années on lui a proposé un poste de rêve, mais il a refusé car il venait de découvrir qu'il aimait enseigner, et transmettre son savoir. Donc non, prof n'est pas un métier de raté. » Newt venait de lâcher sa tirade d'une traite, sa voix calme, mais ferme. Il venait de clouer le bec du fils de l'homme le plus puissant et riche de la ville.

Et il en était fier. _Très_ fier.

Thomas le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Malgré le sérieux dont Newt avait fait preuve jusque-là, le visage désemparé et penaud du voleur finit de rompre la barrière qu'il avait érigé entre eux depuis son arrivée, et il se mit à rire.

C'était sûrement un peu nerveux, la pression qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'à maintenant, additionnée à l'expression de Thomas l'avait fait craquer. En même temps, la satisfaction qu'il ressentait d'avoir rabattu le caquet de ce gosse de riche était absolument jouissive.

Et plus drôle encore, le brun était encore plus perdu en le voyant rire. Newt finit par se calmer un peu, et dit, pour s'expliquer à Thomas :

« Désolé… C'est juste, ta tête… T'avais l'air tellement gêné ! » Et il ajouta un petit sourire, faisant passer plus facilement la chose, et détendant l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie depuis quelques minutes.

Le voleur lui lança un petit regard de reproche avant de soupirer et de dire :

« Je voulais pas dire ça, je ne savais pas que ton père était prof, et je ne voulais pas paraître méchant. » Newt le vit hésiter quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne dise, comme si de tels mots lui arrachaient la gorge : « Je m'excuse. »

À la grimace qu'il fit quand il le dit, le blond devina que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devait faire souvent, s'excuser. Alors, un peu attendri, et plus que fier de lui avoir soutiré des excuses, il s'exclama avec un sourire qu'il ne put réprimer :

« Pardonné ! Bien maintenant explique moi ce passage, je n'y ai vraiment rien compris…» Dit-il en se replongeant dans les cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin presque, puisqu'inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Thomas, ses défenses s'étant légèrement baissées.

Le nez dans les copies, il manqua le sourire du brun, qui était heureux d'avoir enfin pu tirer autre chose que du dédain au blond.

 **-o-**

Merde. Merde de merde de merde !

Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que Newt était rentré chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres, sautillant presque jusqu'à sa maison, mais arrivé dans sa chambre, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé.

Non. Non. Non non non.

Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé ! Newt s'était fait avoir ! Il avait baissé sa garde devant ce bellâtre au sourire Colgate, au Q.I. énorme, et s'était fait avoir comme un amateur. Il avait même **ri** avec lui !

Le reste du rendez-vo- de la **rencontre** s'était déroulé à merveille, et pour le blond, qui se remémorait les images, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un passage de film romantique pour ados boutonneuses décérébrées. Et grand Dieu, il avait presque répondu au voleur quand il avait tenté de flirter ! Presque. Newt avait réussi à détourner son attention en lui posant d'autres questions sur un de ses contrôles ratés.

Mais le pire, ce n'était pas ça. Le pire, c'était qu'ils allaient se revoir. Évidemment, on ne pouvait pas revoir la moitié de ses cours en quelques heures. Et donc le brun avait nonchalamment proposé qu'ils se revoient pour qu'il continue de lui expliquer. Et Newt avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Remerde !

Le prochain rend- **rencontre** se déroulerait donc au même café, mercredi. Génial.

Newt devait trouver un moyen d'annuler.

Il s'empressa de se jeter sur son lit pour atteindre son portable qui chargeait, et ouvrit la conversation qu'il avait avec Thomas, et qui ne se résumait que par le message qu'il avait envoyé au voleur, et la réponse de celui-ci qui ne disait qu'un simple « Ok ».

Il réfléchit quelques instants à une excuse, et après avoir rejeté 'J'ai des hémorroïdes' et 'je me suis fait renverser par une voiture', il opta pour 'j'avais oublié mais j'ai un repas de famille', mais au moment où il tapa la première lettre de son message sur son clavier tactile, son portable vivra, et il le lâcha de surprise, ce dernier retombant droit sur son nez. Il se le frotta douloureusement en gémissant, avant de le reprendre dans ses mains pour regarder qui avait osé lui casser le nez. (et **non** , il n'exagérait absolument rien.)

Son souffle se coupa quand il vit de qui était le message.

Oh, quelle surprise. Thomas. Juste quand il voulait lui déballer un mensonge pour annuler leur prochain rend- **RENCONTRE** , il recevait un putain de :

« Hey, j'ai passé un super après-midi, j'espère que toi aussi. J'ai hâte d'être à mercredi. »

Comment voulez-vous qu'il fasse maintenant ? Il ne pouvait plus annuler. Pas qu'il en avait eu vraiment très envie, mais il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas.

Il répondit au brun avant même d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi :

« Oui, c'était bien, merci de m'avoir aidé avec mes cours (Enfin plutôt appris au point où j'en étais). J'ai hâte aussi. »

Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se dire « Naaaaooon pourquoi j'ai écrit çaaa ? », il reçut aussitôt une réponse de Thomas, à laquelle il répondit, et à laquelle le brun répondit et… ainsi de suite. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Newt tombe de fatigue et s'endorme.

Le lendemain matin, quand il arriva au lycée, et que Ian vint vers lui, il lui sauta presque au cou en gémissant :

« Iaaan ! Je suis dans la merde… »

Parce que oui, Newt a désormais plus que hâte d'être à mercredi.

* * *

RAR:

Blackghost: La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu :)

patate: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé ;)

* * *

*Je sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça en Amérique, mais c'est plus simple pour la compréhension ^^

 **Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai été un peu occupé, Bac blanc, TPE, devoirs, tout ça x) J'espère tout de même que cette suite vous a plu, ça fait en réalité depuis les vacances qu'elle est écrite, mais ma béta n'a pas eu le temps de la corriger (ouuuh jetez lui des pierres), nan en vrai elle fait du super boulot, merchiii ma BlackEmilyMalou :D**

 **Sinon, j'ai oublié de poser la questions sur le derniers chapitre de I Don't Understand, donc je le fait ici. Je n'ai pas trop d'idées sur ce que pourraient faire les correspondants français à Londres, maintenant que la partie en France et terminé. Je ne connais pas trop Londres, mais du coup ce serait bien qu'il fasse des trucs cool mais pas trop touristiques, donc si vous avez des suggestions ou quoi que ce soit, je suis preneuse! Merciii**

 **Ah oui, et j'espère que Dylan va bien, et qu'il se rétablira vite, et je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde veut.**


	6. Fermé?

**Hello! Désolé pour ce looong temps d'attente pour le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas pour plus d'explications :)**

 **Bon chapitre! :D (J'espère)**

 **VI**

Le mercredi arriva, et étonnamment, tout se passa très bien. Thomas aida encore Newt avec ses cours de Maths, et ils rallongèrent même leurs entrevues en travaillant sur la disserte d'anglais du blond, bien que ce dernier n'ait aucun mal en anglais. Et il n'avouerait jamais à avoir fait un petit peu semblant d'avoir des difficultés, juste pour rester un petit peu plus longtemps.

Il se sentait bien, à écouter le voleur lui expliquer ses cours de sa belle voix sexy… Oula, il divaguait. Mais tout de même, leurs conversations dérivaient souvent sur d'autres sujets de conversation, et le lycéen découvrit ainsi qu'il avait beaucoup en commun avec Thomas. Bien qu'ils n'écoutaient pas le même style de musique, ils aimaient le même genre de films, de séries et même de livres.

Cela fit légèrement peur à Newt, car il commençait à l'apprécier, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu. Il accepta cependant qu'ils se revoient pour continuer le programme de Maths, puisqu'après tout, ça ne faisait pas de mal d'avoir un peu d'avance.

Ils se revirent donc le vendredi suivant, puis encore un mercredi, et également un samedi. Pendant tout ces… bon allez, rendez-vous, on peut bien le dire, Newt avait finit par vraiment apprécier Thomas.

Il n'était pas si arrogant quand il laissait tomber le masque, et s'avérait être drôle et même plutôt attentionné.

Seul hic, il continuait à flirter avec lui. Au départ, ça n'avait été que des effleurements innocents, puis un petit peu plus appuyés. Jusqu'à ce que le voleur pose naturellement une main au creux de ses reins, alors qu'ils étaient penchés sur problème de maths plutôt compliqué.

Le blond n'avait pas réagi au car de tour, il a avait simplement retiré la main de Thomas comme s'il se débarrassait d'un moustique. Il n'était pas si facile. En revanche, le brun réitéra à plusieurs reprises ce genre de geste, et le blond finit donc par laisser couler. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas le toucher du voleur, mais il n'avait simplement pas envie que ce soit trop facile.

Oui, il voulait jouer l'inaccessible, et ça le faisait jubiler d'être à cette place pour la première fois de sa vie, la place de celui qui se fait désirer. Après tout, il n'avait eu que deux relations dans sa vie, avec des filles pour lesquelles il avait dû se battre pour qu'elles lui accordent un regard. Alors se retrouver centre du désir de Thomas et pouvoir le faire mariner était jouissif. Il aimait qu'on lui fasse la cour et ça, Ian ne cessait de le lui répéter.

« Non Ian, je ne suis pas une princesse. » Répéta pour la énième fois Newt, alors que son meilleur ami le taquinait.

« Tu as tout d'une princesse, Raiponce. » Lui répondit le brun en riant, alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée.

Ian partit vers l'arrêt de bus, et se retourna en voyant que le blond ne le suivait pas.

« Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

En voyant l'air gêné de son meilleur ami qui ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, un sourire malicieux vint orner les lèvres du brun.

« Tu as encore un rendez vous avec lui ? Ma parole, tu vas finir par avoir ton bac avant tout le monde si ça continue ! » Déclara-t-il en riant.

« Tais-toi ! » dit Newt en rougissant et se tournant pour partir rapidement du côté de la station de métro.

« Dis bonjour de ma part à Roméo ! » Cria Ian dans ses mains en porte voie.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un joli doigt d'honneur.

 **-o-**

Il n'y avait que quatre stations et un changement entre son lycée et le Wicked Coffee, mais Newt en profita tout de même pour mettre ses écouteurs et écouter un peu de musique afin de se détendre et de ne pas être stressé pour son … rendez-vous.

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il se serait rendu compte qu'il avait le béguin pour Thomas. Mais il ne l'était pas, alors même qu'il était actuellement en train de se recoiffer dans la vitre du métro, bataillant avec ses mèches rebelles.

En sortant, il souffla un bon coup, et ne remarqua même pas le ciel couvert au dessus de lui. Il marcha quelques minutes, puis tourna à un coin de rue, où il put apercevoir le café, et Thomas, se trouvant devant.

Le lycéen fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient convenu, avec le brun, de toujours s'attendre à l'intérieur. Le plus vieux ne le vit pas arriver, regardant son téléphone. Newt arriva à sa hauteur, le cœur battant légèrement plus rapidement que d'habitude.

« Hey ! »

Thomas releva immédiatement la tête, et un sourire illumina immédiatement son visage quand il vit le blond.

« Hey. » lui répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel ils se regardèrent tous les deux, dans un silence paisible, avant que les aboiements d'un chien ne les sortent de leur transe. Thomas secoua légèrement la tête en rougissant avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'est fermé. » Dit-il en désignant le café.

Newt mit quelques secondes de trop avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait, et finit par tourner son regard sur la porte du café, où l'on pouvait voir un papier avec inscrit « _fermeture exceptionnelle_ ». Il le fixa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire en pensant à ce que ça voulait dire.

Où allaient-ils donc aller ?

Ce café était le seul du quartier, et son préféré, et Newt n'avait pas envie de marcher 15 minutes pour aller à celui du quartier d'à côté qui servait du café s'apparentant bien plus à du jus de chaussette. Il pensa alors à une autre option, et la proposa immédiatement au brun :

« On peut aller au parc. »

Effectivement, à deux pas du café se trouvait un petit parc plutôt tranquille, avec quelques tables en bois sur lesquelles ils pourraient s'installer. Thomas acquiesça avec un petit sourire, et ils se mirent en marche, mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres, qu'une soudaine pluie se déversa sur eux.

Newt resta vraiment bête. Il avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ces comédies à l'eau de rose, dans lesquelles l'univers faisait tout pour que les protagonistes se retrouvent dans des situations embarrassantes, comme « oups, j'ai un t-shirt blanc, on va voir mon soutien-gorge ! ».

Fort heureusement pour lui, Newt n'en portait pas. Par contre Thomas si. Et ça le blond ne le remarqua qu'après qu'ils aient couru pour s'abriter de cette pluie diluvienne sous le paravent d'une supérette. Et holala c'était bien trop pour les pauvres hormones du lycéen, que de voir le t-shirt fin coller au magnifique corps musclé et-

« Je vais appeler mon chauffeur. » le coupa Thomas dans ses pensées en sortant son téléphone, de son pantalon que la pluie n'avait pas épargné non plus.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le plus jeune sans comprendre, ce qui fit suspendre son geste au brun.

« Eh bien nous sommes trempés, on ne peut pas aller dans un autre café comme ça, on va attraper la mort, le mieux serait donc que l'on aille chez moi pour se sécher.» Dit-il comme une évidence.

Newt n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Il était maintenant tiraillé entre deux choses. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir comment était la maison de Thomas, mais ne voulait pas que non plus ce soit trop facile pour le brun de l'attirer dans sa tanière.

Il avait parfois tendance à oublier les circonstances de leur première rencontre. Pourtant, le froid et les tremblements de ses lèvres le décidèrent et il acquiesça, mais retint le plus vieux quand celui-ci allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

« Il y a une station de métro juste là, ça ira plus vite de le prendre. » Thomas lui lança un regard étrange, mais le suivit quand Newt sortit de sous leur abri pour courir jusqu'aux escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Le blond sortit sa carte de métro et s'apprêtait à la passer à la borne quand il jeta un œil à Thomas qui semblait… perdu.

« Thomas ? Ça va ? »

Le brun sembla se réveiller et releva le regard comme pris en flagrant délit par le blond :

« Euh oui oui, bien sûr, tout va bien. »

Le lycéen vit très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, vu que Thomas était toujours très sûr de lui, alors que là il semblait… en terre inconnu. Une pensée s'imposa alors au blond :

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pris le métro ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire dans la voix.

Le brun répondit, immédiatement sur la défensive :

« Tu parles de ces choses sales et puantes qui font un bruit monstrueux et sous lesquels les désespérés n'hésitent pas à se jeter ? Non, je ne suis jamais monté dedans. » Déclara-t-il, retrouvant son air hautain.

Cela arracha un petit rire au lycéen, ce qui fit bouder un peu le plus vieux. Il lui montra alors comment acheter un ticket et passer les bornes. Il lui montra également comment lire le plan, et lui indiqua qu'il y aurait cinq stations avant d'arriver à celle près de chez Thomas.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers menant à la voie, et coururent pour attraper le métro prêt à partir. Thomas rit une fois dans le métro, sûrement pas habitué à devoir courir derrière son chauffeur pour le rattraper.

Ne trouvant pas de place assise, ils se glissèrent dans un coin, le brun s'appuyant contre le fond du métro, et Newt devant lui, se tenant à une barre. À la station suivante, beaucoup de personnes entrèrent, et très peu descendirent. À la station d'après, ce fut la même chose, si bien que le lycéen, ayant lâché la barre, bousculé par les autres passagers, se retrouvait le dos collé au torse de Thomas. A la troisième station, quelques autres personnes montèrent, ce qui fit que tout le monde se serra un peu plus, Newt et Thomas compris, si bien que le blond put sentir le souffle chaud du plus vieux dans son oreille, son torse qui semblait brûlant à travers leurs t-shirts mouillés, et son cœur battre rapidement contre son dos.

« Je crois que finalement j'apprécie le métro… » Chuchota Thomas à son oreille, le faisant frissonner, alors qu'une goutte de ses cheveux tombait sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Newt pencha la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du brun, dévoilant par la même occasion son cou pâle, pour lui répondre tout aussi bassement :

« Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, c'est simplement l'heure de pointe. »

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas vraiment, son regard fixé sur le visage d'ange du plus jeune.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation quand le métro se stoppa, faisant basculer le blond en avant, que Thomas rattrapa in extremis par la taille. Il le tira contre lui, et ne retira pas sa main de sa hanche, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur station. Newt ne fit rien pour le repousser.

Ils marchèrent en silence, le blond suivant le plus vieux, et finirent par arriver devant… un château. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire, cette maison était tellement immense qu'elle ne pouvait être nommée que comme un château. Ou un immense manoir.

Thomas passa le portail couleur or -et Newt se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas du vrai or- sereinement, pas conscient de la stupéfaction du lycéen, et ils marchèrent le long d'une allée jonchée de fleurs, digne du palais de Versailles. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule quand ils arrivèrent devant et un homme blond et pâle leur tint la porte.

« Bon retour Monsieur. » Il afficha un air de surprise en voyant le blond, qu'il détailla des pieds à la tête, faisant se sentir Newt mal à l'aise. « Nous avons un invité ? » Demanda-t-il.

« **J'ai** un invité. Et ne dis pas à Teresa qu'il est là. » Lui répondit Thomas avec un regard d'avertissement.

« Bien monsieur. » Dit il avant de s'effacer et de les laisser passer, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Viens on va se sécher. » Dit Thomas en faisant un signe à Newt pour qu'il le suive dans les escaliers.

Pendant qu'ils montaient le blond ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi Teresa ne doit pas savoir que je suis là ? »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le brun avait honte.

« Parce que si elle sait que t'es là elle va comprendre pourquoi je suis bizarre depuis quelques semaines et qu'elle va t'accaparer. »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant cette réponse plus que franche et de se sentir quelque peu… important. Le brun semblait possessif et le lycéen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce fait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Thomas, et le blond ne put qu'être impressionné par la grandeur de la pièce, et de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Une énorme bibliothèque, un grand bureau, un gigantesque tapis et un lit King size, dans lequel Newt eut immédiatement envie de se jeter. Il secoua la tête pour en sortir cette idée. Non, il avait décidé de jouer l'inaccessible, et ce n'est pas en se roulant dans le lit de Thomas qu'il y arriverait.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps d'observer la chambre que le brun le conduisit à la salle de bain attenante, où bien sûr, trônait une immense baignoire ainsi qu'une grande douche à l'italienne. Le brun se contenta de lui donner une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux, et retourna dans sa chambre, dont il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des vêtements secs à la main, qu'il donna au blond.

« Tiens, je ne sais pas si ce sera à ta taille mais c'est mieux que rien. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Newt lui répondit par un sourire timide accompagné d'un « merci » et se changea quand le brun fut sorti de la salle de bain. Il soupira de bonheur en enfilant les vêtements doux et secs sentant bon l'assouplissant, et rentra dans la chambre, où le brun était toujours en train de se changer torse nu.

Newt détailla la musculature du plus vieux avant de rapidement détourner le regard quand il vit le sourire mutin de son vis-à-vis qui l'avait remarqué.

Le lycéen parcourut la bibliothèque de Thomas du bout des doigts, y voyant beaucoup d'ouvrages qu'il avait également lu, et y découvrant une nouvelle facette du brun qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté du plus vieux, qui l'observait de son regard perçant, sur le tapis, le dos appuyé contre son lit.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui, et se retrouva bien plus proche de son visage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le monde s'arrêta pour les deux hommes, ils s'entreregardèrent, la langue de Newt vint humidifier ses lèvres, geste que le regard du brun ne loupa pas, avant qu'il ne fonde sur les lèvres du lycéen, qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis bientôt deux mois.

Ce dernier resta quelques secondes immobile, trop choqué par la réalité de la chose, avant de lentement fermer les yeux, se détendant contre les lèvres douces du brun, tournant son corps vers lui, se faisant plus réceptif. Tant pis, il jouerait l'inaccessible plus tard.

Thomas y vit la faille car il se tourna également vers lui, passant une main dans sa nuque, l'autre sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui, alors que les mains de son blondinet se posaient sur son torse. Il l'embrassa alors comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, langoureusement, avec douceur sans précipitation, malgré le fait qu'il ait attendu ça depuis un long, long, long moment. Leurs langues finirent par se mêler au ballet, et soudain la chaleur de la pièce sembla monter d'un cran.

Thomas passa une main sous le t-shirt du lycéen et vint caresser légèrement son dos du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner. Il continua son manège, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone vienne briser ce moment. Ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent un peu hébétés, se demandant ce qui les avait arrêtés.

Soudain Newt devint écarlate et bégaya un peu, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son téléphone qui vibrait.

Il se tortilla un peu pour l'attraper dans la poche du jogging trop grand que lui avait prêté Thomas, faisant sourire ce dernier.

Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

« Allô ? »

« Newt ! Où es tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore rentré ? » Demanda la voix de sa mère précipitamment.

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de regarder sa montre, et de se relever précipitamment en voyant l'heure.

« Merde ! Désolé man' j'avais pas vu l'heure ! »

Sa mère râla encore un peu au téléphone avant de raccrocher après que Newt lui ait assuré qu'il rentrait immédiatement. Il rassembla précipitamment ses affaires, sous le regard amusé de Thomas, et finit par se tourner vers lui, une mine gênée, et se grattant la nuque.

« Hum. Euh. Merci pour les vêtements. Je te les laverai et te les rapporterai la prochaine fois. »

« Il y aura donc une prochaine fois ? » Demanda le brun qui avait eu peur un instant que le blond ait changé d'avis.

Newt rougit un peu et détourna le regard avant de lâcher un petit « oui. » et de partir.

Thomas regarda la porte fermé de sa chambre avec un petit sourire. Il espérait sincèrement que le Wicked Coffee serait fermé aussi la prochaine fois.

* * *

Rar:

 ** _Blackghost_** : Mais de rien, les guest sont importants :) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :D

 ** _Tsuki_** : Merciii! T'inquiètes je continue! :D  
Merci pour tes conseils! Je suis allé à Londres au final cet été donc j'ai pleins d'idées xD  
La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;D

* * *

 **Alors? Vos avis? C'est pas allé trop vite à votre goût?** Je n'avais pas envie de stagner trois ans sur une relation ambigu ^^

Donc, encore pardon pour cette absence, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, mis à part que je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai fini par l'avoir! :D

Aussi, je suis allé à Londres cet été! Ça veut donc dire que j'ai beaucoup plus de matière désormais pour la seconde partie de "I Don't Understand" qui se passe à Londres! :D Je vais donc me remettre à l'écrire ;)

Je vais publié dans les prochains jours une fiction IronThunder (Thor/Tony) sur le fandom Avengers, pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^ Ce sera un one shot ou un two-shot, je ne sais pas encore si je vais le découper ^^ Il faut juste qu'il passe chez ma chère béta d'amour et il sera publié :3

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :D


End file.
